Magnetic field measurement may be utilized in a variety of systems. For example, as current flows through a metallic material, a magnetic field is generated. Thus, the measurement of the magnetic field created indicates the amount of current through the metallic material. However, in addition to the magnetic field generated by the current, background magnetic fields (e.g., the magnetic field created by Earth) may also be present. In order to account for background magnetic fields, the measurement of a magnetic field gradient (i.e., the difference in magnetic field density at one location and another location) is utilized in many applications. For example, a magnetic field gradient may be utilized to measure industrial currents (e.g., currents through bus bars). Conventional systems use two magnetic sensors, such as fluxgate sensors, to measure the magnetic field gradient of a magnetic field.